


Whether You Like it or Not

by SnowyOwl795



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyOwl795/pseuds/SnowyOwl795
Summary: What happens when someone doesn't make it out alive?
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heh. Funny story. We were given this task to write about war in English class so I did mine about the war between shadowhunters and demons. After I had written it, a few weeks later the episode before Magnus got trapped in Edom from closing the portal and I was laughing at myself because I thought the endings were very similar. In short, I thought I was psychic. XD
> 
> Anyhoo, enjoy reading :)

"Max... Max... Come on, wake up!" Isabelle pleaded, looking around the desolate wasteland demons called home, in hope that there was something to help them.

"Magnus, is there anything you can do? Use your magic or something," Alec begged the old Warnock while holding his little brother's hand.

Magnus looked down at the grieving pair and sadly shook his head. Tears were glistening in his eyes despite seeing death many times. "I'm sorry Alec. The wounds are too severe. The only thing that could possibly save him now is if Raphael turns him, but, he is too young for that kind of life," he states sombrely.

At this stage the group were too caught up in the young shadowhunter's passing to notice the swarm of demons gathering in the distance. 

{24 Hours Earlier}

'It was so unfair,' Max grumbled as he inspected each of the weapons that lined the walls of the training room. Settling on a set of throwing blades,bhe focused on the target and started flinging the runed weapons. 

"If only..." thud, "they let me..." thud, "go with them!" he shouted with a final thud of the blade. He was fed up with this; his family going off on dangerous missions leaving him behind to train. He's had enough training for Raziel's sake! He was ready. Ready to join the war that has been raging on since Lucifer's descent into Hell and the birth of the shadowhunter race.

Someone knocked on the door. The sound echoed around the cavernous room. Alec stuck his head in through the crack in the door.

"Hey Max."

"Hey,' Max replied, his concentration on the target unwavering. 'Let me guess. He is going to tell me all about the mission,' Max voiced his thoughts in his head. 

"Well that hydra demon was a nightmare," Alec said.  
'There it is! The Big retelling of the mission! Rub it in face why don't ya?' 

"There were a whole load of Drevak demons there as well," He said, ranting on and on, describing how they banished all of the hell dwellers back to where they came from.

Getting tired of his brother's ranting, Max excised himself and went to his room. As he browsed through his vast collection of books to relieve his boredom, the Institute's alarms went off. Theyoung shadowhunter bolted out of his room to see what the problem was.

He ran into one of the institute workers and asked what entity set off the alarms.  
"There was a breach in the wards. Greater demon. You better stay ins-"  
She was promptly cut off by an Athame dagger embedding itself into her shoulder.

Max watched in horror as he turned and saw the towering, rotting skeleton of Abbadon - Demon of the Abyss. Before he could run, hide or call for help, he was met with darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's next?

"That was easy. Who knew capturing the little Lightwood would be so simple? We must give our gratitude to the cults who summoned us, if they weren't dead already. It wouldn't have been possible without them." Lillith observed those given the task to eradicate her kind from the face of the Earth.

Chuckling to herself she thought 'It will be the other way around this time. It shall be the ones who hunt the shadows who will meet their demise. The plan is perfect. Kidnap a shadowhunter whose family would do anything to save them. When they open a portal to return ''home'', that is when we will cross onto their land and wreak havoc on their world.'

"Magnus we need to leave. Now." Raphael warned.  
"Alright. Stand back. I will make a portal to Idris - the visitor's entrance"  
Snapping his fingers and moving his hands in fluid motions, Magnus summoned the swirling vortex.  
Raphael picked Max up from the ground and entered the portal, followed by Alec,, Isabelle and Magnus.

Before the portal had a chance to close, Lillith darted forward and powered it with demonic energy. While Lillith sustained their entrance to the mortal world, Abbadon commanded the army of lesser and greater demons. 

"Go forth, my kin, and let us destroy those who have sought to destroy us!"

The other demons let out a vicious war cry, charging towards the portal that was now large enough for them to pass (thanks Lillith). 

The shadowhunters wouldn't know what hit them.

The Lightwoods and the two downworlders exited their method of transportation. They found themselves facing the beautiful glass city of Idris.

The group went to the nearest infirmary they could find. With Raphael in the lead, they entered the facility. They cleaned and bandaged the wounds Max had acquired. Despite being a corpse, Isabelle and Alec wanted him to be presentable and look as peaceful as possible. The shadowhunters they met along the way had been more accepting of downworlders. 

Suddenly there was an ear splitting crash reverberating throughout the city. Looking towards the source of the noise, the half-angels saw glass raining down all over the buildings in the eastern quadrant. The demon towers were demolished. Their remains shattering down. 

"Oh no"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the battle begin.

A horde of demons were charging to the centre of the city where there happened to be a Conclave meeting. (A/N: convenient, am I right?)

It was a bloodbath. Both sides lost heavily, it seemed, but the demons kept coming. Once killed in the mortal world, they came bacl through the portal sustained by Lillith.

"Alec!" Isabelle shouted. Thought the chaos she could see her brother's form fighting in the devil's servants. They managed to escape to a secluded area near the grand library.

"I have an idea" the younger of the Lightwoods shared. "I need you to trust me on this. In order for our race to survive we have to break a few rules. What I want you to do now is to go to the Clave Hall and get the Mortal Sword. Meet me at Lake Lyn in a few minutes"  
"What are we going to do with those, Izzy?"  
"We are going to summon the angel Raziel... then, we are going to use ''the wish'."

They parted after a few minutes, taking the time to apply runes of stamina, swiftness and endurance onto each other. Backing into the library Isabelle looked around. On a plinth in the centre of the room stood a magnificent cup. After scanning the books lining the wall, she finally found the one she needed.

By the time she made it to the lake it was as if the sky had opened up again, releasing masses of demons. Alec was waiting for her with sword in hand, covered in blood and ichor. 

"Let's do it"

While drawing out the runes for the summoning, Alec stood guard, making sure nothing was coming for them.

Once the runes had been completed, they glowed a blinding gold. They had succeeded. The ethereal form of Raziel floated over the mirror surface of the lake.

'It is now or nothing' Isabelle thought, then saying out loud, "I wish all of the demons on earth are banished to Edom excluding downworlders."

"Very well," Raziel said. He disappeared in a flash of divine light, back to the Heavens. It only took a split second for beams of Heavenly Fire to rain down on all of thedemons everywhere in the world.

"They will come back someday. Won't they?"  
"We'll be ready, like we always have been."

They may have won the battle, but the war is far from over. Demons will come back wether they like it for not. 

Maybe not today,maybe not tomorrow, but someday.

Eventually

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has read this and made it to the end. Also thank you for your patience in waiting for the updates.  
> Honestly, this was originally written as a one-shot, however, I was too lazy to type it all out in one go so I typed it out in chapters. At least it's all here now and you weren't waiting for a year and a half for it to finish! (Although I could have left it on a cliff hanger XP)


End file.
